


Only Half of Who I Am

by Ms_Eclipse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, For the Horde!, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Knotting, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Eclipse/pseuds/Ms_Eclipse
Summary: Adora, Catra, and their fellow cadets have finally reached their maturing point. It's finally time for them to present and also compete in The Force Captain's Forge as the alphas, betas, and omegas team against each other to fight for the titles of force captain.Team Red, Team Blue, and Team Yellow.Team Red has been tasked with a mission to kidnap Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon, Team Blue has been tasked to find and raid Princess Entrapta's castle and bring her back to the Horde to help them win the ultimate war.But Team Yellow has been tasked with raiding a hidden kingdom right underneath the Whispering Woods.With Adora leading Team Red, she succeeds in capturing Princess Glimmer but stumbles upon the sword of protection on her way back, will she investigate it further or continue on her ultimate mission to become a force captain?And with Catra leading Team Yellow underneath the Whispering Woods, she succeeds in raiding the small kingdom, but when she discovers things about her past and her birth mother, will she dig deeper or take home the title of force captain as she dreamed of since childhood?





	1. The Ultimate Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150563) by [telgip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telgip/pseuds/telgip). 



War.

 

This is war.

 

It's what Adora and Catra have been training for since they learned to walk. It's their entire meaning of life.

 

To serve the Horde and give Hordak their very best.

 

Adora, the determined one. The one who always gets back up after being knocked down several times.

 

Catra, the sarcastic yet clever one. The one who trips one's enemy when walking down the stairs, and the one who throws a snarky remark.

 

<><><><><>

 

It was evening. The sun would soon set.

 

Each senior cadet was in a separate room from each other. They would stay there throughout the night, as their bodies would finally present.

 

There Catra sat, groaning, gasping, grunting, and sometimes crying out as her abdomen started cramping.

 

She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that it was supposed to be totally normal and that it would be over before she knew it.

 

At least that's what Shadow Weaver had told her and her fellow senior cadets.

 

She would either evolve into an alpha, a beta, or an omega.

 

She was praying to whatever God that was out there, that she would be a beta or an alpha.

 

Shadow Weaver already harassed her enough about holding Adora back. She didn't need the extra torture.

 

But little did she know, that Adora was right across the hall from her, in her own little secluded bunk, cupping her mound as if it was a lifeline.

Her clit was in the worst pain ever. It was aching. Throbbing!

All she knew was that Shadow Weaver told her that she was most likely going to be an Alpha just because of her nature.

But, anything's possible.

 

<><><><><>

 

Catra awoke the next morning with... little to no pain, nothing out of the ordinary, and muscle cramps.

 

The magicat got out of her bed and stood to her feet. She did her morning ritual of stretching her limbs, entering the access code, and getting the hell out of the bunker.

 

As soon as she stepped foot outside of her dorm-like room, she looked up and saw her best friend.

 

Adora let out a yawn as she scratched the back of her neck, "How'd it go?" The taller, now mature woman asked, no longer a teenager.

 

"Terrible. Everything is achi-" Catra stopped and gasped when she looked down Adora's body subconsciously.

 

There was something different about her friend. A pretty huge difference.

 

She let her gaze roam over her best friends body again and realized that Adora was a lot more muscular, she had a sharper jawline, and there was a bulge in the front of her pants.

 

She was an alpha.

 

Which meant that Catra was either an omega or a beta.

 

"Looks like you have morning wood..." Catra commented with a small smirk.

 

Adora furrowed her brows at this before looking down herself, completely mortified by her discovery.

 

Adora pursed her lips. And Adora knew that Catra really wanted to be an alpha.

 

"Not funny, Catra. What do you think you are?" Adora asked as she turned a shade of crimson red.

 

Catra smirked, "I'm really shocked, Adora. I didn't realize that you becoming an alpha would make you want to get into my pants..." The magicat remarked with a fake disappointed tone.

 

Adora blushed an even deeper colour before lightly punching Catra in her shoulder.

 

"You wish..." She said as they then began to form into three lines. One for the alphas, one for the betas, and one for the omegas.

 

Catra placed her finger down on one of the scanners.

 

The scanners were supposed to check their DNA and see what they presented as. And as she predicted, Catra was an omega.

 

Adora placed herself in the first line and Catra placed herself in the last line.

 

After years of training, Adora and Catra were finally ready for the ultimate test that would determine if they were ready to become force captains.

 

They had been waiting their whole lives for this. Everyone in the Horde has waited at least a decade for this special occasion.

 

<><><><><>

"Welcome, alphas, betas, and last but not least, omegas, to the 11th annual Force Captain's Forge!" Hordak began as the entire compound roared with excitement.

 

Hordak smirked, "For almost two decades now, I have watched every one of you succeed and fail in your training, your studies, and your courses. But I have also seen you triumph in the face of Etheria's princesses. And for that, congratulations," The ruler said with pursed lips.

 

Hordak then raised his hand, telling Shadow Weaver to start the trials.

 

Shadow Weaver stepped forward and pulled out a list, "Your class shall be separated into three teams. Team Red, Team Blue, and Team Yellow. Team Red shall be alphas, Team Blue shall be betas, and team yellow shall be omegas. Cadets 209A, 374B, and 798O, step forward..." The woman started.

 

Adora, Rogelio, and Lonnie stepped onto the stage alongside the sorceress.

 

"Adora, you will lead Team Red into Brightmoon to capture their princess. You will be taking your fellow alphas with you. Rogelio, you will lead Team Blue to Entrapta's castle. Once there, you are to capture her and then bring her back for the benefit of The Horde. And finally, Lonnie, you are to led Team Yellow into Salineas to deactivate The Pearl. It's a runestone."

 

After Shadow Weaver had assigned the three teams she smirked, "You are all dismissed... Catra, you'll be staying behind to help the freshmen cadets in their training," Shadow Weaver said with a tone of distaste.

 

Catra gaped with wide eyes. Before she could say anything, Hordak stopped in his tracks and turned around, "And why is that, Shadow Weaver?" Hordak questioned.

 

Shadow Weaver turned around with pursed lips, "Catra is impulsive! She could cause the entire mission to fail, your excellency," Shadow Weaver explained.

 

Hordak huffed, "We'll just see about that. Cadet 798O, report back to the Fright Zone," Hordak sneered.

 

Lonnie came racing back into the orientation room as she then saluted Hordak and Shadow Weaver.

 

"You have been revoked as team leader, Cadet 798O. Cadet 399O, you are now the leader of Team Yellow. And I have a new mission for you," Hordak said, removing Lonnie's temporary title.

 

Lonnie gaped at this. She then turned to Catra with anger. But Catra only wore a smirk on her lips.

 

"You are excused, Cadet 798O..." Hordak remarked.

 

Lonnie saluted Hordak and Shadow Weaver once more before she left the room with boiling blood.

 

Hordak then turned to Catra, "There's a hidden kingdom underneath Whispering Woods. You are to take Team Yellow, gather intel, and then round up five children as trainees to become future cadets."

 

Catra stood there, thinking over her tasked mission.

 

 _'There's a hidden kingdom underneath the Whispering Woods?'_ Catra asked herself, _'I have to kidnap five children as future Horde cadets?'_

 

"I'll go over a strategy with my team and we'll leave immediately, your excellency," Catra responded, with pursed lips and a small salute.

 

Hordak nodded as Catra then ran off with the biggest smirk.

 

<><><><><>

 

All three teams had left and the hunt began.

 

Team Red went straight through the Whispering Woods and waited right outside of Brightmoon, watching as the princess and a small army left the kingdom.

Adora sent her alphas a hand signal telling them to move out and follow them. They were all careful not to get too close to where the group would notice.

 

Before Adora could go any further, she caught sight of something shiny. Something intriguing.

She signalled for one of her cadets. They ran over to her and saluted her, "I'm going to patrol the perimeter. Once they stop to rest, knock out the soldiers and snatch the princess. Remember the strategy, sneak attack," Adora commanded.

 

"Yes, ma'am," The cadet said before saluting her and sneaking back to their post.

 

Adora then snuck off and into the woods, following the shining object.

 

<><><><><>

 

Catra led her team into the Whispering Woods with slight pride. She couldn't believe that Hordak actually let her have a custom mission.

 

Once they got to the centre of the woods, Catra raised her hand up and they all stopped.

 

"What now, leader?" Lonnie growled. Catra turned to her and glared. Catra had a look on her face and everyone could tell that she wasn't taking any shit.

 

Catra then decided to ignore her, and so she turned to her cadets, "Spread out, everyone. You need to look for a Crescent moon symbol. Once you find it, alert me immediately and we can continue from there."

 

Catra said with a clear and firm tone.

 

After that being said, they all went their separate ways in search of the hidden symbol that has been lost for almost two decades.

 

Rogelio led Team Blue into Entrapta's courtyard but barely got past any of the robots or other technological creations.

 

Not only was his strategy flawed, but he also just led his team into a maze which they couldn't decipher.

Team Blue was overrun by robots. The only reason they got out was that Kyle had messed up. They left Kyle behind and fled, automatically failing the mission and losing their titles as force captains.

 

<><><><><>

 

After Adora followed the light, she then saw a sword, lodged into the ground with dried out vines and weeds around it.

 

She decided to step closer and get a better look at it, and then an idea flashed across her brain. _'What if I took this back to Hordak?'  
_

 

Adora smirked and reached out to grab it, but when she made contact there was a bright light.

 

Pictures flashed before her.

 

First, a picture of their planets, second of a glowing oval-like stone, the third of the sword she found, the fourth was of a tall woman with blond hair and a red cape, and the fifth was of a woman with purple robes.

 

A crying infant was heard clearly in the background.

 

But then, everything was gone. And she was on the ground.

 

Adora shook her head softly, _'it was probably nothing'_ , she thought to herself. But subconsciously, she knew it was something.

 

So she grabbed the sword and put it away on her before running back to where her cadets were.

 

A battle had broken out in one of the villages due to Horde soldiers showing up. But not from any of the teams.

 

Adora thought for a moment before going head first into battle.

 

<><><><><>

 

After the Horde won the battle, one of the cadets were able to knock out the princess' friend.

 

And as Hordak had said, the princess ran over to her friend without thinking, giving Adora the perfect position to knock her out, tying her up, and putting her up against a tree.

 

Adora smirked, "Let's go. We've completed our mission... and I've found a little something extra to give to Hordak," Adora commented.

 

Catra didn't have the same luck as Adora, because her cadets were still looking for the crescent moon symbol.

 

But her luck turned around. Catra let out a gasp once she saw it.

 

The crescent moon was on a boulder, which was covered with some vines.

 

Catra smirked an pushed the small crescent moon in, activating the hidden door. _'They must have been using this as a way to get around without anyone detecting them',_  Catra thought to herself.

 

Then the mountain started to rumble, small pebbles started falling, and there was an entrance that opened up.

 

Catra's smirk widened as her tail whipped back and forth and her ears perked up.

 

"TEAM YELLOW, WE'RE BACK ON COURSE!" Catra yelled. Everyone circled back and met her at the entrance, where they then entered and went down a flight of stairs.

 

<><><><><>

 

Once inside the small kingdom, Catra and a bunch of others gasped quietly. Not because of the scenery, but because all of the people... they looked exactly like Catra.

 

The tail, the ears, the stripes on her arms, everything. Some of them had a different fur and hair colour, but they still looked exactly like Catra.

 

"Are you sure you're up for this, captain?" Lonnie questioned. But she wasn't being spiteful or sarcastic. She was being sincere.

 

Catra rolled her eyes, "Of course, I am. We have a mission to complete. And once we get back, we'll be force captains," Catra groaned.

 

So they continued.

 

They got a bunch of strange looks from some of the citizens, but brushed them off and kept on going.

 

"So here's the plan, we'll split up in groups of two. Maggie, you're with me, Paul and Ottis, Gerald and Lonnie. We'll meet back up once we've gathered our information," Catra explained quickly.

 

They all nodded and went with their partners.

 

<><><><><>

 

Everywhere Catra and her partner, Maggie, went, they got strange looks and gasp here and there.

 

But the looks stopped once Catra sent them a glare.

 

And then she ran into a kid.

 

"Watch it!" She growled, anger overtaking her. Her partner placed a hand on her shoulder as the kid ran off, "it was an accident... are you sure you're okay?" The cadet questioned.

 

Catra then felt bad, "Yeah... let's just finish and get the hell out of here. I really don't want to deal with these fucking people," Catra said in a softer tone.

 

The cadet nodded and they continued.

 

Another kid came up to her and pulled on her pants a little. Catra looked down and the kid gave her a flower.

 

"Welcome back, Queen Catrina!" One of the kids said before they all ran away. Catra looked utterly confused.

 

"Queen Catrina? We were all found as orphans..." Maggie said with just as much confusion.

 

I furrow my brows at this and frown. 'What were those kids talking about?' Catra asked herself as Catra and her partner then ran into a few men.

 

They were alphas and Catra could tell.

 

"Queen Catrina!? B-but you were captured by Hordak!" One of them said as he stumbled over his words.

 

The other two were speechless.

 

Catra rolled her eyes, "Who the hell are you talking about? My name is Catra and I'm no queen!" Catra asked, finally having enough of this.

 

They raised their brows at this, "Your not an alpha. You're an omega! You look so much like her. Our apologies, Ms," The man said before they ran off.

 

Catra rolled her eyes once more.

 

She then turned to an elderly woman, "Excuse me? Who was Queen Catrina?" Catra asked. The magicat was a doctor, but Catra didn't know that.

 

The magicat looked up at Catra and gasped, "You look a lot like her..." The magicat said to her as she reached up and planted her hand on Catra's cheek.

 

Catra could only purr, until she covered it up with a cough.

 

Maggie furrowed her brows, "Who's Queen Catrina?" Maggie asked swatting the woman's hand away from Catra.

 

"She was Halfmoon's finest queen. She was loyal, brave, selfless, and kind. She knew how to run a kingdom... but she sacrificed herself to save some of the people who were captured. It's such a shame because she was pregnant with our future princess," The woman explained.

 

And at that moment, Catra couldn't breathe right. A million questions were flashing through her head, 'What if I-... what if she was pregnant... w-with m-me?' Catra asked herself as she stumbled to the ground and blacked out.

 

<><><><><>

 

Hordak tapped on the armrest of his throne as he looked over the two teams. Team Yellow was MIA and he was getting impatient.

 

Adora then decided to step up and take a knee, "If I may, Commander Hordak, I believe in Catra. She should be arriving at any minute..." Adora commented.

 

Hordak looked down upon her and raised his hand up, signalling for Adora to stand to her feet, "You are not the only one, cadet 209A," Hordak exclaimed with pursed lips. So Adora continued, "Until she does arrive, I've brought you back something. Something that could be useful..." Adora said now signalling for one of her teammates to come over.

 

The cadet held the sword across his arms with a cloth over it.

 

Hordak looked intrigued by this. So Adora ripped the cloth off of the sword and took it into her hands. She then climbed the small flight of stairs and took another knee, offering the sword to Hordak.

 

"I found it and thought it would please you, your excellency," Adora said lowering her head in a form of submission. Hordak smirked, "And please me, you have. Well done, cadet 209A."

 

Adora smiled, stood to her feet, and handed Hordak the sword. She then returned to her spot, below the steps.

 

She got a high-five from one of her teammates and a pat on the back from two more. Things were finally looking up now that they were graduating from being senior cadets.

 

And then the doors opened.

 

Catra, her team, and five children, that looked exactly like her minus her actual fur colour and eye colour, came in. Catra had a frown upon her face, her ears were erect, her shoulders were pushed back, her chest was out, and she walked in with the most determined face anyone in the Horde had ever seen on her.

 

"Lord Hordak, I come baring gifts..." Catra said taking a knee as her teammates did the same. Hordak smirked and looked upon the cadet, "I see you have completed your mission, cadet 399O. Now tell me, what information have you gathered?" Hordak questioned as gasps were heard everywhere.

 

Even from Adora.

 

Catra sighed to where they couldn't hear, "They don't have weapons, they don't come out of their hole unless they're in need of food, water, or minerals, and they're peaceful people," Catra explained. Hordak nodded, "Very good. Now, what does that tell you about them?" Hordak questioned. "It tells me that they're good people who went into hiding... and that makes them weak and the perfect target since they don't get help from outsiders..." Catra continued.

 

"Very, very good, cadet 399O. It is time for the scoring," Hordak said lifting his hand for Shadow Weaver to take over.

 

"Only two teams have triumphed, but the team who failed is, unfortunately, Team Blue. Team Blue, come forward?" Shadow Weaver commanded. Rogelio and his team came forward with shaking breaths. "You're mission failed. Can you tell me why, cadet 374B?" Shadow Weaver asked as her shadows crept up on them from behind. "I-I-I..." Rogelio started but couldn't explain.

 

Catra put all of her weight on one foot, rolled her eyes, and shrugged, "His plan was flawed. He didn't follow a strategy, he just jumped head first into the situation, put his teammates at risk, and got Kyle... killed," Catra explained for him. Shadow Weaver frowned, "Cadet 399O, I wasn't askin-" Shadow Weaver was stopped by Hordak sending out a sound wave, causing Shadow Weaver to lose balance and almost fall to her feet, "You did not ask cadet 399O but she is right. cadet 374B did not follow protocol and he cost us a cadet. He is to be punished immediately. He has flunked his team."

 

Catra was utterly surprised, but she wasn't the only one. Hordak's behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Adora.

 

"I will finish the announcements... Team Red and Team Yellow, some forward," Hordak ordered. The two teams stepped forward but stopped before they got to the stairs. Hordak signalled for Adora and Catra to step up, and they did. "Cadet 209A, you have shown every strength and none to little weaknesses whilst completing your mission. Congratulations. You have earned level 2 force captain," Hordak said, giving her the blue badge, "Catra, you have shown great leadership and agility, bravery and strength, focus and determination. You have also earned level 2 force captain as well."

 

Catra and Adora looked at each other, barely hiding the smiles on their faces. They were level two force captains.

 

"Team Red, you have earned your level 1 force captain badges for your bravery and teamwork," Hordak exclaimed, letting Shadow Weaver give them their badges personally.

 

Then, Hordak raised his hand and signalled for Team Yellow, "Team Yellow, knowing exactly how omegas can be, I sent a robot to oversee you. All of you. Paul, Gerald, and Ottis, you three were slacking off the whole time, you didn't help find the symbol, and you didn't help round up the children... you have failed the test. But Maggie and Lonnie, known as cadets 383O and 798O, you have impressed me. You are now level one force captains."

 

The three male cadets held frowns as they gaped at the new discovery, but the two females smirked.

 

"Now that you have taken your final test, your real training shall begin. You all are to be expected back here for your Presenting Orientation. But, you are all excused. All except you, Cadet 399O," Hordak commended.

 

Everyone scattered as quickly as possible, even Shadow Weaver. But Adora didn't go so quickly.

 

"Do you want me to take the children somewhere, Lord Hordak?" Adora questioned. Hordak hummed, "Yes, you are to take them to the training room to get a little warmed up before Octavia sees them."

 

Adoa saluted her commander and left with the young kittens, but not before pulling Catra into a huge hug. They left each other's embrace, as Adora scurried off.

 

"I imagine you have questions after your first actual experience?" Hordak asked with a frown. Catra only nodded and looked down, "Is Queen Catrina my mother?" Catra finally asked...


	2. Orientations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The junior force captains go through orientation, Catra gets answers, Adora gets aroused multiple times, and Catra starts her heat.

"Welcome, alphas, betas, and omegas to the Presenting Orientation. Some of you are confused about what happened overnight, but this small class is to help you understand that everyone presents eventually," Shadow Weaver explained.

 

She turned back to Hordak and he lifted his hand, giving her his consent.

 

**3 Hours Ago...**

 

"Is Queen Catrina my mother?" Catra asked, looking back up at her commander. Hordak held his head a little higher.

 

"Yes. Yes, she was. But, I had to do what I had to do, Cadet 399O. She was poisoning our planet and I put a stop to it," Hordak explained. Catra let the tears well up in her eyes before getting a grip, "So that means-" Catra cut herself off when Hordak only nodded.

 

Catra furrowed her brows at this revelation. "You are not like the other princesses. You have potential, Cadet 399O. The more you prove that you're worthy enough, the more I'll be convinced that you're perfect for our new strategy," Hordak hissed with an evil smirk.

 

"After the Presenting Orientation, your Force Captain Orientation, and your first Force Captain training session, I want you to take the five children back to Halfmoon," Hordak said with pursed lips.

 

Catra frowned, "May I ask why, my gracious, Lord Hordak?" Catra asked as politely as she could. Hordak hummed, "I was testing you, Cadet. Once you take the children back, I have an even more complex mission for you. After some of your Force Captain training, you are to go back and stay in Halfmoon for at lest a month, and then finally, you are to ascend your throne and become the Princess they think you are," Hordak explained.

 

Catra gaped at this new knowledge. And then she came back to earth. "Now, tell me, did the children see your face when they were kidnapped?" Hordak asked the magicat princess. Catra shook her head, "No, my lord. I... I fainted before I could round any up myself, but when I woke up, they were already blindfolded."

 

Hordak gave one nod in response, "Your mother... she was special. We were supposed to make an alliance with each other, but the princesses ended her before we could," Hordak explained, with slight pain by mentioning her.

 

Catra's pursed lips turned into an angered expression. The tears were welling up and they were about to spill over. But she stopped herself and looked down to the concrete flooring. Catra let out a growl from this new information. "I promise to bring her to justice... with your consent and leadership, my liege."

 

Hordak pursed his lips once more, "And so you shall. Stay loyal to me... and you'll be second in command, Catra. You'll be above Shadow Weaver herself," Hordak promised as he brought his hand in front of him and fisted it.

 

Catra bowed before Hordak before standing back up and excusing herself. Once she got outside the door, and it closed behind her, she punched the iron door out of rage. _'I WILL bring those princesses to justice!'_ Catra said to herself.

 

When she finally looked up, she heard a cough.

 

She turned her head to the left and saw Adora standing there with a couple of other Alphas. Catra didn't even bother to send them a small smile before storming off.

 

"What's up with your friend?" One of the female alphas asked. Adora frowned but shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know..." Adora said about to take her leave. But then a comment from one of the alphas stopped her, "huh, she's kinda sexy for an omega. Bet she's even hotter during her heat."

 

Both of the alphas burst into pits of laughter from this. But they both stopped once Adora's fist made contact with the commentators face.

 

"Say something else about my friend being hot or sexy, and I'll snap your neck!" Adora growled sending off her dominant pheromones, making the two alphas fall to their knees in submission.

 

Adora snorted before stalking off.

 

<><><><><>

 

Once Adora made it back to her new shared room with Catra and a bunch of other force captains, Catra was using the punching bag. But she was punching it with such a ferocious way, that Adora couldn't help but get a boner.

 

After a few more punches, Catra finally looked up at Adora but was shocked to see the disturbance between her best friend's thighs. She pursed her lips, "I hope I'm not that big of a turn on," Catra commented.

 

Adora was officially snapped out of her trance, and then the words hit her like a slap in the face. Adora blushed brightly but shrugged, "No! These omegas really don't know how to control their pheromones. We aren't the only ones who have to control ourselves..." Adora shrugged lightly once more.

 

Catra huffed and continued.

 

Adora frowned at this, "What's up? You know you can tell me anything... right?" Adora asked as she stepped up to the omega and placed both of her hands on Catra shoulders.

 

Catra resisted at first but purred lightly once Adora started massaging them softly. But then, Catra came to her senses, "We aren't five anymore, Adora! You're an alpha now... you talk about us omegas needing to control ourselves, but you alphas like to tease! Physically and emotionally."

 

Adora frowned at this, "Catra! Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong?" Adora begged with pleading eyes. Catra couldn't even say no anymore, "Those princesses... th-they killed my birth mother... after I was born," Catra tried explaining. Adora's face was conflicted. Her eyes were wide, her mouth fell open a small bit, her eyebrows shot up in confusion, and to top it all off, a couple of strands of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail.

 

"That's not even the worst part, Adora. My mother was a queen. She was Queen Katrina of Halfmoon, an underground kingdom, and Hordak wants me to go inside, gain their trust, and take the throne... by my birthright," Catra continued as a tear escaped its glassy prison. Adora had even shed a few tears.

 

And that's when she took Catra into her arms. And Catra let it all go. She let herself be freely open with Adora at that moment... and that was the worst mistake she had ever made.

 

Because this action triggered something inside of Catra. It made her stomach do loop-ty loops and her insides twist, but she just can't put her finger on what.

 

**Present...**

 

"Some of you have extra body parts, both inner and outer. And it's completely normal. Some males may have become betas or omegas, and some females may have become alphas...." Octavia went to explain.

 

Adora looked over at Catra and saw that she had a notepad in her hands along with a pen. Catra was shaking a little and it looked as if a layer of sweat was glistening right beneath her fur. Catra looked up from her notes and at Adora. Adora blushed but sent her a smirk.

 

Catra smiled but it turned into a frown, as the burning in her abdomen and crotch became even more intense. Adora noticed this but didn't say anything. Instead, she held her tongue as the lesson continued.

 

"Alphas and omegas were made for each other. Alphas are the dominant ones and omegas are the submissive ones. But not here at the Horde. Here, omegas will be trained to overcome their instincts and become dominant during war. But when mated, they will give in to their instincts and submit to the alpha."

"Betas are different. Betas are not dominant nor submissive. They simply... exist. They don't start wars nor end them. They are peaceful beings," Octavia explained.

The senior force captain then explained everything else. From alphas knotting omegas to pheromones and how they work, and from heats every six weeks, to ruts every three weeks.

 

And so on.

 

And then, it was time for the Force Captain Orientation. This orientation meant everything to all of the force captains. The Force Captain Orientation was meant to guide them through their next steps in being leaders.

 

"You all will have the honour of taking on ten cadets of your own. You will train them, nourish them, and you will monitor them

 

And afterwards, was their first force captain training session. They would be teaching the omegas to dominate the alphas. But in order to do that, they, of course, needed volunteers. Or maybe not.

 

There were lots of omegas ready to challenge the Horde's finest alpha. And that would, of course, be, Adora. Because Adora was the best alpha in the Horde. And Catra, for one, knew that Adora was even better than Hordak himself.

 

But, of course, Shadow Weaver chose Catra, even though Catra didn't raise her hand to volunteer.

 

When Shadow Weaver asked Catra to stand, Catra gave her a blank stare. But when her shadows threatened to creep up on her, Catra went ahead and got up and into position. Adora looked at Catra for a moment and frowned once she got a whiff of something strong. Something sweet. Something... delectable.

 

And just like that, Adora lost control and lunged for Catra. But Catra and her feline senses moved out of the way before Adora could get her hands on Catra.

 

Adora let out a growl once she fell to the floor with no sign of Catra.

 

And then, there was a throbbing down south of Adora's masculine body. A throbbing that made Adora growl even deeper. "A-Adora? Adora, are you o-okay?" Catra called out and asked.

 

Adora's breathing only became laboured once the smell became enhanced. Adora's eyes were blown, there were beads of sweat falling from her eyebrow, and her entire body was tense.

 

"Shit..." Catra mumbled as Adora lunged for her once more. She tackled Catra to the ground, held her down by her wrists, and moved closer, inhaling deeply into Catra's neck.

 

Carra's breath hitched once Adora let out a moan, rolling her hips into Catra's.

 

"Adora, what the hell!?" Catra hissed as she then overpowered Adora, slightly whilst she then pinned down the alpha, "Calm those hormones of yours!"

 

Adora let out a growl, her inner alpha becoming angry due to not being the dominant one. "That's it, Catra! You need to become the alpha!" Octavia stated, actually impressed with how Catra was handling the situation.

 

Catra's frown deepened once she was finally able to restrain Adora. She held Adora down, whispering soft things into her ear as the alpha finally calmed down, now a sweaty mess.

 

Catra didn't take in the situation nor the position they were in... physically. Adora was sporting an erection and Catra was straddling her hips. Catra could feel how hard Adora was, but Adora's erection finally faded away once she realized that she had attacked her friend, blinded by lust.

 

"I-I'm so sorry. I... I didn't m-mean to! I-I-I..." Adora stopped once Catra finally dismounted her with a ragged breath. "Don't worry about it..." Catra growled, now having to change her panties due to Adora making her soak them.

 

Octavia then clapped, followed by the other students. But Shadow Weaver only huffed at the obvious sexual tension rising between the two friends.

 

<><><><><>

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Adora. It happens to the best alphas," one of Adora's fellow alphas said with a sympathetic smile.

 

One of the other alphas snickered, "yeah, Adora! Don't be so _hard_!" The girl had remarked before falling into laughter that brought her to tears.

 

Adora rolled her eyes and let her head fall against the locker, "It's not funny! Catra has always been my best friend. Me getting an erection in the middle of class? I'd be surprised if she ever spoke to me again..." Adora groaned, mentally slapping herself.

 

And just as if things couldn't have gotten any worse, it just did.

 

Catra emerged from the steaming showers completely nude. And it was safe to say that every alpha in the entire changing room got an erection. The pheromones were thick in the air. Catra's heat was releasing its own odour, Adora and every other alpha in the room was letting out growls, and to make it even worse, Catra was letting her gaze run up and down Adora's body.

 

Catra then gained control of herself and snapped her fingers, effectively bringing them out of their trances.

 

"You were great out there, Adora," Catra complimented with a sly smile before walking off to her locker.

 

The other alphas were shocked, "-She's in heat..." Jethro had growled as his pupils then went blown from lust. He let his hand run through his semi-wet, jet black and long hair before then following after her.

 

Adora was about to intervene but she stopped herself. Catra and her were fully mature now. She couldn't stop Catra from getting knotted by one of the alphas, especially on her heat. So she then got dressed and out of there.

 

Today was amazing. She competed in the Force Captain's Forge, she went through the Presenting Orientation, she also went through the Force Captain's orientation, and finally her first force captain training session. She was feeling good... for now.


	3. "Hail Princess Catra"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has been in Halfmoon for 6 months, Adora has been feeling lonely and slightly horny, Hordak and Catra make plans, and Catra meets with Frosta.

_ Chapter inspired by Billie Eilish - When The Party's Over, Billie Eilish - Ocean Eyes, Nick Jonas - Close, Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams, Taylor Swift - Delicate, Imagine Dragons - Demons _

* * *

 

Boring.

 

Being a princess was absolutely boring for Catra. This was her sixth month and so far she's learned how to kiss kittens, read through complaints, and host dinner parties. But she also had bigger duties.

 

Like going through an entire list of suitors and also signing off papers for the blueprints of the new kingdom of Halfmoon. Yes, Catra was bringing Halfmoon out of the shadows to live among all the other kingdoms. But, the biggest problem of it all was that Catra had been invited to a dinner party hosted by Princess Frosta of the kingdom of Snows.

 

Catra had ascended her throne for 4 months and every single kingdom already knew her as 'The Lost Princess of Halfmoon'. What kind of fucked up shit is that?

 

The only flipside to this whole arrangement was that she was promoted by Hordak. Yes, she was the new Shadow Weaver. But she wasn't.

 

She was a princess.

 

And Catra hated every second of it.

 

Adora, on the other hand, despised every second of Catra being a princess. She hated the fact that her friend was never around anymore. So of course, she distracted herself with omegas every now and then.

 

But no one knew that when things got real quiet at night and everyone was asleep, Adora would have her hand, moist with her own saliva, below her waist, inside of her shorts and boxers, slowly and gradually stroking her own hard and erect shaft thinking of what Catra's hand would feel like gripping her like this. What her mouth would feel like... how tight Catra's walls wound squeeze her. And that thought alone made her ejaculate in the sheets... every single time.

 

And then she would mentally torment herself about how bad of a friend she is for jerking off to Catra. But if Adora only knew that Catra laid in her bed, legs spread as far as they could go, pinching and twisting her nipples whilst rubbing her own clit as if her life deepened on it, thinking of Adora the whole time.

 

Moaning Adora's name as if it was a lifeline that could go dead at any minute. Catra was developing feelings for her best friend whom she hasn't seen in two weeks.

 

Because that's just how busy they are. With Adora being a level two force captain freshmen. And Catra being a full-time princess and also second in command in the fright zone.

 

<><><><><>

 

The horns were blaring, the trumpets were sounding, and Catra was practically prancing inside of the cold castle.

 

And as expected, Catra bowed for three seconds. She rose with a determined but cocky smirk, but what Catra didn't expect was a ten-year-old kid. But still, Catra kept her comments to herself. Instead, she let her tail whip back and forth as she then spoke, "Princess Frosta, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope we'll be working closely together," Catra had said as they then sat at the massive dining table.

 

There were all kinds of food set out for them. And of course, with Catra being a proper princess and all, she let the hostess go first.

 

"I'm sorry about your mother. My parents died when I was pretty young... but it gets better," Frosta said with a sympathetic smile before a frown appeared. "Your plan is to rebuild Halfmoon above ground, right?" She continued.

 

Catra frowned but nodded, "It's time that the kingdom of Halfmoon comes out of the shadows and into a new and safer light," Catra explained. But it was all lies. Those people back in Halfmoon, they weren't her people. She was with the Horde and she would give Hordak her very best.

 

And that's a new kingdom to conquer.

 

But Princess Frosta bought it and nodded, "Then the best place to start is finding out where you want to start building..." Frosta said before taking a sip of her sparkling grape juice that made her feel older than she really was.

 

Catra smirked and cocked a brow as her tail whipped back and forth in her seat, her left ear twitching slightly, "THe Horde and the underground areas of Halfmoon are the only two places I've been. Would you happen to know an area that hasn't been touched by any princesses?" Catra questioned, lying once more. But Frosta only smirked, "I thought you'd ask me that. The best place for you to start is in Serenia. It's a beautiful place that no princess has dared to take and claim. But you could. And you should. But I only ask that you help keep the balance in that area."

 

Catra smirked and nodded. She now had something new to give to Hordak.

 

Frosta continued, "If there was a disturbance in that area all of Etheria would flip upside-down," Frosta warned. Catra gulped and grimaced at this information. She defiantly couldn't let Hordak take control of Halfmoon if she was to renew her kingdom there.

 

"And what of the other princesses? Will I have trouble with them?" Catra questioned with a slight frown at the thought. Frosta snickered, "We Princesses have to look after each other. They wouldn't dare," Frosta had said with her own little smirk.

 

<><><><><>

 

After the two princesses ate their dinner, Catra headed to the Horde to report back to Hordak and say hi to a certain alpha.

 

The trip was long but Catra enjoyed it. Catra had taken the scenic route. The trees, the river, the stars, and finally the moon.

 

It was all breathtaking.

 

So as Catra stood in front of Hordak with pursed lips, she couldn't help but let her thoughts travel to Adora again.

 

"Your plans are as always flawless, Catra. Keep up the good work and we'll finally rule all of Etheria," Hordak mused softly. But Catra was still unconvinced. So she spoke once more, "I do have two more requests, Lord Hordak," Catra exclaimed. Hordak only nodded and raised his hand for her to continue.

 

"First, Halfmoon and Serenia are to be left alone. I don't want it touched by the Horde, Commander Hordak. This request is for the benefit of all of Etheria. If Serenia becomes unbalanced than it will affect our world... in the worst way possible."

 

Hordak thought for a moment before shrugging, "Then Seneria won't be touched. And now that you are Halfmoon's ruler, neither will it. I trust that you will reserve Etheria for the Horde by protecting those lands?" Hordak questioned with pursed lips. Catra nodded.

 

"Now, what is your second request?" Hordak asked standing up from his throne to pace slowly. Catra swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before explaining, "The sword that Adora found in the woods. I need you to hand it over to her... because I have a plan, your greatness," Catra said as an evil smirk spread across her face.

 

<><><><><>

 

After meeting with Hordak, Catra moved through the halls in search for Adora, carefully following her scent.

A scent that was so familiar yet so foreign to her senses. Catra pursed her lips once she tracked her friend down. She quickly entered the access code for the bunker of force captains and slipped in.

 

With her night vision, Catra found Adora's bottom bunk and crawled onto the painfully hard mattress, where Adora laid. Catra had thought that she was sleeping but then the alpha had shifted and turned over to meet the omega's eyes, "Hey, Adora..." Catra practically purred. Adora shivered, unable to control her body's reaction due to her rutting, "Catra... I missed you. How's the royal life treating you?" Adora questioned, teasing her lightly.

 

Catra snickered and leaned in slowly, kissing her friend's cheek. After pulling away to see Adora's face clouded with lust and her forehead had beads of sweat falling down the sides and down the bridge of Adora's nose, Catra finally answered, "Horridly. My life is boring without you," Catra purred once more. "Then let's enjoy the time that we have..." Adora whispered as Catra then nodded and turned over, her back facing Adora as Adora snaked her arm over Catra's waist and brought her closer, but not too close. Adora's already about to have a heart attack trying not to strip both of them of their clothes, pound into her over and over again, and try to make her submit.

 

<><><><><>

 

When Catra woke up, Adora was still asleep. So, she carefully removed Adora's protective arm from her waist and slipped out of the bunker.

 

Catra's tail whipped back and forth as she roamed the halls thinking of all the memories Adora and her shared throughout their entire lives. The memories of them running through the halls. She remembers when they use to share kisses of exploration when their hands would roam each other's bodies in curiosity.

 

Just two kids discovering each other's bodies for the hell of it, but they would still remain friends afterward.

 

Somehow, Catra found herself inside the training room. She remembered all of her brawls with Adora that always ended with Adora winning because Catra would always get too cocky.

 

But then, Catra heard a snicker echo throughout the entire area. She turned around and looked at Adora. "I woke up and you were gone... I almost thought that you never even came... that I imagined it all."

 

Catra approached Adora and brought her into a tight hug, "I would never leave you... but I do have to go back in a couple of hours," Catra said pulling away and gazing into Adora's ocean eyes. Adora frowned and let her forehead rest against Catra's. Adora's arm snaked around Catra's waist and pulled Catra flush against her own body.

 

"You being a princess has been the hardest thing I've ever encountered. You're always gone, Carta..." Adora whispered slowly.

 

Catra frowned and pulled away, "You're my best friend, Adora. I could never leave you for good," Catra exclaimed with a small smile, "I talked to Hordak last night... remember that sword you found in the Whispering Woods?" Catra asked. Adora nodded slowly, in confusion, "Yeah, well, I have a mission for you... I need you to take the sword, go through the Whispering Woods, and go undercover into one of the villages. Hordak's giving the sword to you, Adora."

 

After Catra had tasked Adora, Adora smirked, "Are you asking me as a friend or telling me as second in command?" Adora asked letting her hands move down to Catra's waist, the bulge in her pants growing and pressing against Catra's pelvis, "Because, I know that you're my best friend, but the idea is a turn on..." Adora said as Catra rolled her eyes with a smirk.

 

Catra and Adora had become comfortable with friendly flirting and making sexual suggestions for a quick laugh, so Catra brushed it off, thinking nothing of it, "Oh, yeah? Well, your boner is a real turn on... I could even feel it last night... pressing against my ass... I really wanted to-" "Whoa! Okay, you win! That's a little too much. Even for me, Catra," Adora said as the two friends burst into pits of laughter.

 

"I thought that maybe you'd like my time away. Thought it would give you a chance to catch up. I am above you now..." Catra bragged with a standoff-ish smirk. Adora rolled her eyes.

 

"Whatever... but I'll take a team out tomorrow morning-" Adora started but was then cut off by Catra's piercing eyes and her twitching ears. "I never said anything about a team... this mission is for you, and you alone, Adora. Have fun," Catra whispered before separating herself with Adora and walking away.

 

Adora snorted, "How about a brawl... for old time sake?" Adora asked. Catra smirked and turned on her heel, "It would be rude to decline such an offer... even from a level two force captain freshmen."

 

Adora and Catra had taken their place in the ring. Catra had gone over to her corner, turned to face her opponent, and put her fists up to block her face. Adora had done the same only in her own little corner.

 

The sun was just rising and soon, everyone would be awoken by The Horde's usual morning alarm that would go off and make everyone mentally groan.

 

Adora took the first step and the first swing, but Catra dodged and chopped Adora in her throat, effectively making Adora choke on air as she lost her balance and took a step back to compose herself.

 

Catra decided to fall to her hands and one knee, swinging her other leg towards Adora's, knocking her to the ground, "Aren't you supposed to be Shadow Weaver's favorite? I thought you were better than- AHH!" Catra screamed, cutting herself off as her back hit the ground and her chest felt as if there was a burden upon it. Catra looked up at Adora and saw that both of her legs were on either side of her waist and Adora had lightly sat right on her crotch, hands holding down her shoulders.

 

"What was that?" Adora growled, her inner alpha roaring with pride, "I said, 'hey, Adora'...." Catra then purred. She knew exactly how this would affect Adora. She knew that Adora knew this was friendly, but her body didn't.

 

And as she predicted, Adora got a massive boner, which was right above Catra's crotch. Adora's eyes widened and she retreated quickly, "I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to-" Adora stopped herself once she saw a small crowd of cadets and of course, Hordak himself.

 

"Isn't it a little too early to be knotting? Especially my second in command, Cadet 209A..." Hordak spoke as he raised an eyebrow. Adora flushed and stuttered over words as Catra burst into fits of laughter.

 

Catra wiped her eyes of her tears before slowly standing up, as her laughter died down, "We were only training, gracious Lord Hordak. It would be inappropriate for me to let my best friend knot me..." Catra said as she placed her hands behind her back. She raised one of her hands and saluted Hordak.

 

Hordak hummed, "Commander Catra, Have you tasked, Cadet 209A with her mission?" Hordak asked the magicat. Catra smirked and nodded, "Of course, Lord Hordak. She'll be leaving in the morning..." Catra answered.

 

"Then I believe you should be off, correct? You have a special... meeting to attend to," Hordak said as he then turned and left the room, leaving at least fifteen cadets snickering and gossiping about the two leaders.

 

Adora sighed at the news, "When will I see you again?" Adora asked, trying not to sound desperate. Catra smirked, "Walk with me," She purred before prancing out of the room as if she owned the place.

 

But little did she know, that technically, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. This is only my second fanfiction on this site. It's very hard to capture the personality of the characters for two reasons for me. First, this is only the second fandom I've worked with in my entire life, and second, this is my first time working with alpha/beta/omega dynamics after only four days of research concerning how the whole alpha, beta, and omega thing works. Once again, thanks!


	4. "We Invade, We Dominate, and We Triumph"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. Adora comes back from her mission bearing secrets she wouldn't even imagine the Horde could do but Catra convinces her to stay at the Horde.

When Catra tasked Adora to this task, she was excited. Ecstatic in better words. She was glad that her commands were coming from someone she trusted. From her closet friend.

But what she found... what she learned? She learned the horrors of the Horde. She learned about what they were doing. She had learned that they had lied to her and Catra their whole lives.

And she was terrified to go back. But if she had to, she'd go back for her. Go back to her.

For Catra... to Catra.

<><><><><>

As Catra was roaming the inner walls of her underground castle, whistling away, she then felt a presence. And then she heard the luscious wooden plank of the floors beneath her tremble.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She couldn't believe that anyone could be so horrible at sneaking up on someone even though everyone here were MagiCats. They were literally born with the ability to move around without being detected. That's the best thing about Catra's army. No one can even see them nor hear them coming.

This person must have been a pretty lousy MagiCat.

So when the air shifted, and the attacker finally made their move, Catra swiftly shifted her body sideways to the left, and the attacker fell to the floor.

"I don't know who you are but an assassination attempt against me, your princess, is a crime to the crow-" Catra stopped her rambling once she finally opened her eyes and looked down at a paranoid looking Adora.

Catra mentally flipped out, "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find this place? WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME? DON'T YOU HAVE CADETS TO-" Catra was cut off by Adora shoving her hand over her mouth and forcing her to stop talking.

Catra raised an eyebrow at this. She slowly analyzed Adora's face before removing the woman's hand from her mouth. She looked so scared. "Catra! We need to leave the Horde!" Adora spoke as she then lowered her voice in fear. Catra furrowed her brows before remembering the important mission Adora was sent on.

And then it all clicked. Adora had figured it out... just as Catra had planned.

"What do you mean, Force Captain Adora?" Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora shook her head, "This is no time for jokes, Catra! The Horde is EVIL! Remember the Princess of Brightmoon? Well, I ran into her and her friend, the guy with the bow, and they captured me! Long-story short, The Horde attacked a village, Catra. We can't go back to the Fright Zone..." Adora growled still looking around them in fear of being overheard.

Catra rolled her eyes at this, "We take out the weak and the non-willing, Adora. Whoever defies us, will pay the price. You're a force captain now, act like it. We aren't going anywhere, Adora. The Rebellion and their princess can get wrecked. We have higher jobs! Higher positions! Are you really willing to risk it all for some stupid village who wouldn't submit? We make them submit. Because the Horde is all powerful and all dominant," Catra explained.

And of course, it made Adora realize that her best friend was right. But still, a part of her knew that it really wasn't. "I don't know, Catra... I don't want to go-" Catra cut her off by speaking herself, "Adora, stop taking this so seriously! There is no such things as good or evil! To us, the princesses are evil and we're good! To the princesses, we're evil and their good! Neither sides will win the debate because neither side can actually prove that they're doing what's best for Etheria..." Catra continued further.

Yes, Adora could tell that this wasn't completely true, yet a part of her was agreeing with Catra. But she ignored her instincts and held her head higher, "You're right. We invade, we dominate, and we triumph."

Catra only smirked, "Of course, I'm right, Adora. Now, you have ten cadets that still need to go over their drills. And you did gather information?" Catra quickly asked.

Adora stood tall and erect once more, "Yes. The village is being guarded by Brightmoon. They speak of forming a Princess Alliance. I've heard that there was once one but they crumbled. And I have my suspicions that this one will do the same, Commander Catra," Adora answered with a small salute.

Catra nodded, "Then get back to the Horde and get your cadets started on their drills. I'll see you later tonight..." Catra said, leaving Adora to smile and then frown before sneaking back out of the area.

But Catra is still wondering how Adora got in. She just can't put her claw on it. _'Oh well...'_ she thought to herself before continuing her stroll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating in over a week! I'm really sorry about that, I get really bad writer's block. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I didn't want to delay it any longer than it has already been delayed. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Please enjoy! (Even though it's just a short filler chapter)


	5. "Operation Gryphon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra sends her letter off to Adora and is invited to dinner with Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I really am! I didn't want to make any of you wait any longer so I made it short. But it's still as good as ever if not better! I'll explain myself at the end of the chapter! Enjoy...

_IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR PRINCESS CATRA_ , the letter in black ink, identical to Queen Angella's handwriting, had written on it. Catra's entire staff knew that if she was written to by any royal on Etheria, she should be alerted immediately. Winslow, Catra's messenger, ran up the walls, skidded across the ceiling, and jetted through the halls to get to the Princess.

 

Finally reaching the Princesses chambers, Winslow didn't even bother to knock before bursting through the door. After stumbling in slightly, Winslow stood erect and saluted his future queen.

 

Catra quickly glanced up from the letter she was still writing, but after a short and silent exchange, Catra turned her attention back to what was on her desk.

 

Winslow stood there for at least 3 minutes before Catra finally dropped her quill, folded the letter, and got out of her chair, striding to the other side of her room so she could get a view of the sunset.

 

"Queen An-", Winslow was soon silenced by Catra's strong and dominant voice, "-Did I permit you to speak? And did I permit you to enter my quarters?" Catra questioned before turning on her heels and glaring at the MagiCat whilst her tail whipped back and forth.

 

Winslow couldn't help the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead and soaked his black and white fur, "my apologies, Princess Catra. You did not give any permission of the kind," the MagiCat said bowing his head and falling to one knee.

 

"Stand, Winn. What was so important that you couldn't wait?" Catra questioned, so Winslow stood erect once more as his eyes met yellow and blue slits.

 

He opened his mouth but closed it after a moment, "Queen Angella has requested you join them tomorrow night for dinner so she can introduce you to her daughter, Princess Gilmmer," the messenger quickly said.

 

Catra grumbled a series of words under her breath in disapproval before moving towards her carrier pigeon, which was trapped in its cage.

 

Catra opened the cage, stepped back from the hollow object, and held out her arm. The princess let out a soft whistle and watched as the bird glided through the air and landed on her forearm.

 

Catra then attached the letter to the bird and stalked to the window. She opened the window and sent the bird on its way.

 

"Write back. Tell the queen that I am far too busy Sunday night and that I'll have to reschedule for a quick Monday brunch," Catra demanded as she watched the pigeon struggle to find its way out of the underground kingdom.

 

After making sure the bird found its way out, Catra turned back to the messenger and glared slightly, "Is there anything else you wanted, Winslow?" Catra asked.

 

The MagiCat blushed and shivered before composing himself, "There is one more thing… The construction team wrote to you about the status of the castle," Winslow answered.

 

Catra looked at him expectedly for a few moments until he finally got the clue and continued, "They've completed it, your royal highness."

 

After his explanation, he bowed once more as Catra nodded, "Tell them to move on to part 2. We've been moving quicker than I thought we would..." Catra exclaimed, mumbling the sentence to herself rather than the Alpha.  
  


Winslow slowly nodded and was then about to leave, but before he could complete the action, Catra stopped him with her voice, "Take a rut leave, Winn. You reak," Catra complained before sending him on his way with a crimson blush tinting his cheeks.

 

"Now is the time to move on to Operation Gryphon..." Catra said as an evil smirk reached her eyes.

 

But as the sun finally set, and the colours fell into place, Catra's mind wandered to Adora once more.  _I'm sorry I won't be able to make it... I hope you know I tried, Adora,_  Catra thought to herself as a frown spread across her face and a sigh fell from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote a chapter for this, but then, I lost that file so I had to rewrite it but even shorter than expected. But the next chapter is gonna be really good. It'll take place at the brunch where Catra will meet Queen Angella and Glimmer, and then she'll go back to the Horde to have a meeting with Hordak and... well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?


	6. "Party Time" Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra throws a extravagant party in her new castle. The Horde plans to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what I was supposed to be writing about, so I looked at the last chapter but it was too late. I had already wrote this chapter. And this is just part 1 so enjoy?

The sounds of grunting, groaning, and wails filled the room with every broken rib, fractured hand, and bruised limb.

 

Adora was one of the Horde's most feared Alphas, yet she was in her own universe. Adora didn't dare tell anyone, but, sometimes Adora felt as if she wasn't actually present when sent into a mission.

 

Catra had been abscent for the last three weeks. Adora had gotten every letter, both long and short, of all the excuses Catra had for not being there. For not being by her side.

 

Catra was no doubt preparing for the extravagant party she was hosting at Half Moon's newly built castle.

 

The news of Catra's reign was everywhere in Etheria. Everyone was looking forward to meeting the lost Princess of Half Moon, especially since she had a big and expensive taste.

 

Hordak had especially tasked Adora with a new mission. A mission to lead her new cadets into a raid at Catra's party.

 

Of course, Catra new of this plan. And what exactly was the plan? Catra would save Princess Glimmer from the Horde attackers.

 

With this plan, Catra and the rest of Half Moon would be on Bright Moon's good-side. It was the perfect plan.

 

And Catra would lead the Horde to victory in the long awaiting aftermath.

 

If that meant using Adora, than that's exactly what Catra would do. Being Hordak's successor was an honor anyone in the fright zone would want.

 

So after Adora finished off her last opponint, she gathered her bottle of water and her gear and got the hell out of the training rooms.

 

She hit the showers faster than she ever had, and afterwards, she left to go and get ready for the party of the year.

 

<><><><><>

 

"So this what a party is supposed to be about?" The MagiCat questioned.

 

Catra had been going over some things with Winslow about all of the party plans. Catra had never even known that something like this was availible to someone like Catra.

 

The Horde had never had parties before.

 

Never.

 

This was all so new to Catra. And Catra was just so excided. But she wouldn't show her excitement to her subjects.

 

Never.

 

Not ever.

 

So she continued to contain herself as they went through the decorations, food, drinks, and proper etiquettes.

 

Catra made sure that she had contacted a sailor to deliver all of the food. Because all of the food was exotic none of it was from Half Moon.

 

There was fruits from Plumeria, Gelato from The Kingdom of Snows, different types of fish from Salineas, a special order of tiny foods and deserts as a request from Princess Entrapta, and cheese-filled bread from Bright Moon.

 

All of these orders were shipped to Half Moon and then to the new castle by carriage. They were then spread out on tables.

 

This was going to be the party of the century.

 

"Yes, this is what a party is supposed to be like. Your mother, Queen Catrina, use to have parties almost every month. Everyone came," Winslow said in complete awe.

 

"Well, at least that's what my father told me," he then continued, "but she never had a party this big before!" He then exclaimed a little too loudly.

 

Catra rolled her eyes as she pushed past the boy with blue hair. She then went on so she could get ready. The party was in a couple of hours and she need to be prepared before the guests arrived.

 

<><><><><>

 

The Horde soldiers along with Adora were going over the strategy once more because Kyle forgot the blueprints. And without the blue prints that Catra provided, they would have a hard time getting inside without the guards noticing.

 

"Okay! Are we all ready to go?" Adora asked in a very powerful and dominant voice once more. "YES, FORCE CAPTAIN ADORA!" They all yelled.

 

"Then let's go!" Adora barked, and then they marched out of the Fright Zone and towards Serenia.

 

Adora kept wondering if she were doing the right thing here. Was she really going to attack the new castle of Half Moon knowing that it was wrong.

 

She couldn't back out now. But she knew one thing.

 

She was going to bring Catra into her arms and cross a line that they had both promised to never cross.

 

She was going after her Omega.

 

She would kiss Catra tonight.

 

<><><><><>

 

Catra looked at her reflection in the mirror and smirked. She looked hot, and her suit should give every Alpha in her room a hard-on.

 

Oh yeah, this was gonna be a good night.

 

So as Catra ran out of her room and down the many stairs, she had a proud smile on her face. A smile that showed her canines.

 

Catra then slowed down to a prance. She walked with such confidence and cockiness that some of the Alphas in the area had blown pupils.

 

Catra got outside of the hidden cavern, and got onto her horse. There were four guards in total. One in front of her, two on either sides of her, and one behind her.

 

And then they took off.

 

<><><><><>

 

As soon as she got into the new castle, Catra gaped at that new castle smell and the newness of it all as she strode down the isle of the ball room.

 

She made sure to pluck a grape into her mouth and then snatch a goblet of wine before taking her seat on her throne.

 

Catra let out a breath and relaxed a little more in her seat.

 

Catra then smirked with such pride, that the guards were all smiles.

 

Everyone in Half Moon seemed happy that Catra came back to them. Or so they think. And its sad really to think that your saviour has come when actually, its your undoing.

 

And that's what Catra would be to them.

 

No one saw her as a demon, but as an angel.

 

And as an hour went by, Catra's first fifty guests arrived. And just like Catra, they gaped at the castle in complete awe.

 

And they went through their formalities of taking a bow, introducing themselves, and then thankings their hostess.

 

And Catra smiled kindly with tenderness.

 

And soon, it would be time for Catra to give a speech on behalf of Half Moon.

 

<><><><><>

 

"Reverred hostess, I am so very thankful for the invitation into your new castle. It is all very exciting!" Perfuma, Princess of Plumeria, said with great joy.

 

Catra got up from her throne, put on a charming smirk, and did a quick bow. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine…" The MagiCat said in a seductive tone, sending shivers down the Alpha's spine.

 

The entire area was filled with the calming pheromones of every omega, that was apart of the castle staff, in the castle.

 

So Catra decided it wasn't best to start pumping different pheromones.

 

Perfuma blushed and smiled lightly which was a every un-alpha thing to do. But Catra's smirk only deepened.

 

Perfuma then left and the next Princess approached her.

 

"Gracious hostess! It is so great to be here! So many things to discover, and I see that you have tiny food!" Entrapta, Princess of Dryl, said with such enthusiasm.

 

Catra wanted to roll her eyes, but decided that it would be best not to.

 

"Yes! Tiny food. I heard it was your… thing," Catra explained, trying her hardest not to sound too dry.

 

Entrapta left with many giggles, heading to go do her research on her first part of the social experiment.

 

And then there was her.

 

"Hello, great hostess! I am Princess Glimmer of-" Catra rolled her eyes before cutting the poor girl off, "Yes, I am very aware of who you are, Princess of Bright Moon. Your mother keeps sending me letters for a lunch meeting. I believe I sent her her own invitation, is she here by any chance?" Catra barked out.

 

Glimmer frowned but kept herself composed, "Yes, she is. She's by the-" Catra smirked and cut her off again, "Yeah, thanks, Shimmer!" Catra said with a small smirk.

 

"Yeah, its Glimmer," The princess deadpanned.

 

Catra's lips pursed quickly, "Right sorry, Glitter," Catra said before nodding to her guard to dismiss the young princess, Catra barely noticing the African-American boy that was with her.

 

Before Glimmer could say anything else, Catra's guard quickly removed the princess and the archer.

 

Catra had work to do. Even at her own party.


	7. "Party Time" Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns the shocking truth about who knotted her mother and Adora arrives to the new castle and runs into Bow and Glimmer!

 

Music was everywhere, people were dancing, and almost everyone was talking to another person or chatting to two or three other people.

The entire castle was alive.

And for the first time in a long time, a tear  _almost_  fell from the crease in Catra's eye.

_Almost_.

And Catra  _almost_  changed her mind about the Horde… she  _almost_. But she told herself over and over again,  _'I won't fail Hordak'._

So Catra kept smirking and shaking hands as she made her way through the crowds.

And then she finally found Angella standing by her daughter in the distance. When Glimmer laid her eyes on Catra, she rolled them.

As she made her way over to the duo, Catra almost pranced towards them, with her usual smirk, of course. "Queen Angella, Princess Glitter, how are you this evening?" Catra questioned.

Glimmer held her tongue in order to maintain a peaceful appearance so she wouldn't disturb such a peaceful atmosphere.

"Princess Catra, I am so very glad you invited me. I do think it would be very inappropriate to discuss business at your party, so how about lun-" Catra quickly stopped the queen from saying more, "No. I think right now is the perfect time to discuss such matters."

The queen was very shocked by this, but made a quick recovery, "If you think it is appropriate than very well."

Catra smirked, "perfect. WINSLOW!" Catra said, calling for her messenger boy. The alpha almost trampled over the guests just to get Catra's side, "Yes, Princess Catra?" The alpha questioned.

"The blueprints," Catra demanded. Winslow rummaged through his satchel before pulling out the correct papers.

He bowed his head as he handed the papers over to his princess. Catra took hold of the blueprints and turned back to the queen and Glimmer, "This way, please."

<><><><><>

Catra had led them up to the second floor of the mighty castle where there were doors leading to a balcony on their left, more flights of stairs further down the hall, and a few rooms where guards were posted on the right.

Catra stopped in front of the double glass doors, breathed in one giant breath slowly, and then breathed out as she opened the doors wide.

Catra stepped forward with grace before stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on the railing.

The view was breathtaking, and Catra could not only tell by seeing it but also from the gasps she heard.

"Serenia truly is a beautiful place, Princess Catra. An excellent area to renew Halfmoon," Glimmer exclaimed with amazement.

Catra snickered, "Yeah… Princess Frosta was an  _amazing_  help in suggesting where Halfmoon should be renewed," Catra replied.

Queen Angella looked at Catra with shock, "You sought out Princess Frosta for help?" the queen inquired, "And she  _helped_  you!?" Glimmer concluded.

Glimmer received a glare from both Queen Angella and Catra alike.

"Queen Angella, my messenger has received at least 2 letters from you a week requesting either a dinner meeting or a lunch meeting… why?" Catra questioned now irritated with the situation.

Angella sighed for a moment before approaching the railings, "Princess Ca-" Angella was cut off by an, even more, agitated Catra, "Just call me Catra…" She hissed as calmly as possible.

Angella nodded politely, "Yes, of course. My apologies, Catra. Your mother was an alpha, as you may have heard, but she carried you as neither an alpha or omega, but as a woman. Your father too was an alpha… and how two alphas can produce an omega, I have no idea… but your mother was truly overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant."

As Angella was about to continue, she noticed that Catra was tense the entire time, so she placed a hand over the girl's shoulder.

"Glimmer, you may leave now."

The other princess was shocked by her mother's words but still obeyed.

"Yes, mother."

Glimmer took a few steps back and pulled the door shut behind herself, running off back downstairs and towards the party.

<><><><><>

As Glimmer hurried down the stairs, at the bottom, Bow was waiting for her.

"So what was that about?" He asked with a smirk. Glimmer rolled her eyes, "My mother wants to negotiate a marriage between me and Princess Catra. But if you couldn't already tell, Catra hates me and I'm not quite interested in her either so, yeah."

Bow's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then furrowed in confusion, "But Catra's an omega and you're a beta! How would that even work!?" He questioned once more.

"Actually, my mother has been talking to Princess Entrapta lately and with the help of science, it is possible to take either Catra's or my DNA and re-engineer it into sperm to impregnate either one of us with," Glimmer explained with sadness.

Bow's eyes lit but with childlike wonder.

"OMG OMG OMG! That would be SOOOOO COOL!!!" He exclaimed so loudly that an unexpected guest heard his squealing and followed it.

Adora came out of the shadows and gasped a little louder than she had planned, catching some unwanted attention.

"A horde soldier!" Bow said as he raised his fists in defence. Adora rolled her eyes and did something she was trained to never  _ever_ do.

She raised her hands up in surrender.

Glimmer and Bow gasped at the sight before standing down themselves, "What are you doing here!?" Glimmer asked in a hushed whisper.

Adora stuttered before sighing in defeat, "I was sent here on a mission... but I don't think I should go through with it," Adora explained softly.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow hesitantly, "And why not? Isn't this what you've been working for your entire life?" Glimmer questioned not buying anything the young woman was saying.

"Yeah, that's what I thought... until I found out I could do this," She said before pulling out her sword, pointing it upwards, and finally saying the words, "For the power of Greyskull!" She exclaimed with power.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding light. Glimmer and Bow covered their eyes until the light went away, and then they saw something they didn't think they'd ever see.

The legendary She-Ra.

<><><><><>

"Your mother and father…. their relationship was complicated. He wanted to dominate everything he saw, and your mother wanted peace. But they were in love."

Throughout Queen Angella's entire story, Catra found herself becoming bored, and even almost yawning a few times.

This was the most boring story Catra had ever heard, and for a second she had even thought that she had heard Adora's voice once or twice, but it was too early in the evening for that.

"When Hordak found out that your mother was pregnant with you-" Angella cut herself off once she saw the look on the girl's face.

Catra had definitely heard that last bit and she was intrigued and shocked to hear Hordak's name this early in Angella's pathetic little story, "What does Hordak have to do with this?"

Angella's eyes widened.

"Catra… you really don't know-" Catra rolled her eyes before cutting the queen off saying, "If I didn't know I wouldn't have asked!"

Angella chuckled a bit, "I can't tell if that's your mother's sharp but just attitude or Hordak's short temper… Hordak is the alpha that impregnated your mother, Catra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... I feel so bad. Soooo, I've constantly been in my feelings for the last several months I haven't been writing and yes, I am splitting the plot into three parts! I'm gonna let you all have this chapter and see how long it'll take you to realize I actually updated. I advise you to subscribe in order to get notified on when I'll be updating because I don't even know how long it'll take! I'll definitely be uploading the third part in an hour or so just to be nice, and I'll be up till 3 or even possibly 6 continuously writing chapters so yeah! And for those who have been asking about my other fanfiction called "Mind, Soul, Body" I'm currently working on a new chapter!


	8. "Party Time" Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra rethinks whose side she really needs to be on, and the ball continues but turns into a dangerous yet glorious night.

_"Catra… you really don't know-" Catra rolled her eyes before cutting the queen off saying, "If I didn't know I wouldn't have asked!"_

_Angella chuckled a bit, "I can't tell if that's your mother's sharp but just attitude or Hordak's short temper… Hordak is the alpha that impregnated your mother, Catra."_

_< ><><><><>_

Catra's face changed and did a full 360… and then she was laughing.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Catra giggled. "OOOH! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Oh haha, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life! Hordak can't possibly be my father!" Catra exclaimed after her fit of giggles.

Angella kept a straight face the entire time, and that was the only thing making Catra rethink everything.

And then she started asking herself some questions.

_How come Hordak gave me the chance to prove myself during the Force Captain's Forge?_

_How come Hordak demoted Shadow Weaver and made me his second in command?_

_Could it be because I have his blood running through my veins?_

_Because he believes that we have the same goals?_

_To contain power and to rule **this** world?_

Catra's breath was becoming uneven, she was starting to sweat, and it was only then when she decided to back away from Angella and away from the railing as she finally began to see the full picture.

"Princess Catra? Are you alright?" Queen Angella questioned becoming worried for the MagiCat.

Catra collected herself and then cleared her throat, "I'm fine... tell me more?" Catra asked with curious eyes as her tail flicked back and forth.

<><><><><>

Catra learned a lot of things that night.

Firstly, Hordak was her father.

Secondly... Hordak murdered Catra's mother... and why some might ask? Not even Queen Angella could answer that question.

All Catra knew was that she couldn't let Hordak know that she knew. If Hordak found out that Catra knew some of his darkest secrets, he wouldn't trust her with anything... Catra's best bet was to join neither sides.

She couldn't trust either of them... not now.

So as she descended down the stairs with a blank expression, she couldn't help the emptiness she felt on the inside of herself.

She finally reached the bottom of the steps, but she didn't expect to be pulled aside by Adora. And she was early! Really  _really_ early!

But Catra couldn't have cared less.

No, Catra didn't have time to think about how early Adora was to crash her party! Catra needed time to think of a plan.

A plan that would make Hordak  _and_ Queen Angella believe she was on their sides... but without  _actually_ being on either side.

No, Catra didn't need any sides. The only side she would be on, would be her own...

"Catra!? CATRA!?" Adora whispered-shouted trying to gain the MagiCat's attention. Adora waved her hand and even slapped her softly a few times but it seemed like nothing could get the Princess' attention.

Until she blinked a few times, washing away her thoughts, before licking her dry lips and looking straight into Adora's eyes.

"Abort. Your. Mission.  _We_ have a new one," Catra said dryly as she then explained her  _new_ master plan to Adora.

<><><><><>

"Welcome everyone! It truly is my deepest pleasure to host  _most_ of Etheria in Halfmoon's newly built castle! I mean I don't know about any of you but I couldn't fit all of Etheria in one place," Catra said, almost everyone laughed at her little joke, and then they silenced so she could continue.

"Every day I am told about how much I look like the late queen... I'm told that I have her eyes. That I have her brash attitude, yet warm heart."

Catra stretches her speech, and she continues... and then when she said a specific quote, which was the horde soldiers' signal, all hell broke loose.

Windows were shattered, explosions were heard, and smoke filled the room.

But this was all part of Catra's plan.

Yes, there was damage being done to the newly constructed castle, but this would gain the queen's, and all of the other princesses' trust.

Catra stopped mid-sentence and gasped in fake shock.

"GUARDS! Move into stage 10.3 and protect the civilians ASAP!!" Catra commanded as she disposed of her suit jacket, pulled one of the swords from her guards, and leapt into action.

Catra knew that the horde soldiers had multiple firearms on them, but she had something that the horde soldiers would never have... agility.

She used her surroundings to get the upper hand on most of them she came across, and that's when She-Ra came in.

Adora easily fought off the soldiers and was able to protect almost everyone at once.

The very large crowd watched in amazement as the legendary She-Ra and the lost Princess of Halfmoon fought back to back against their enemies.

As swords clashed, sparks flew.

As the sounds of gun fires flooded the room, She-Ra stepped up and blocked each laser beam with her sword, making sure the shots didn't ricochet off towards the people.

And when things got physical for Catra, she left bone-deep slashes, opening up their insides. But when things got physical for Adora, she broke ribs, fractured skulls, and even slit throats.

It was brutal to do but even more so to watch.

And when it was all over, the two women were left panting and searching the area for more.

But at last, the battle was over... but the war was yet to come.

Adora finally turned around and met the mismatched eyes of the young princess now in front of her.

"Hey, Adora..." Catra said finally steadying her breath.

"Hey, Catra..." Adora said, a faint hint of a smile threatening to creep upon her face. They were in their own bubble.

In their own world.

But the sounds of the people's applauses interrupted their moment, and they were back in reality.

"She-Ra and Princess Catra saved us!!!" One woman said.

"The legendary She-Ra is really here!!" A few people shouted.

"She protected us with such grace! Long live Princess Catra!!!"

And then chants broke out.

"CATRA! CATRA! CATRA! CATRA! CATRA!" They all said together.

And even Glimmer and Bow and all the other Princesses cheered for them both.

But then Adora put her sword away, and she changed back to Adora.

And the cheering quieted down once they saw The Horde symbols.

Gasps filled the air and Adora knew exactly what she needed to do. So she let her eyes patrol the area until she found Glimmer, Bow, and Queen Angella.

Glimmer and Bow were by Adora's side in a flash, and Catra was by Angella's in the same amount of time.

"Queen Angella, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend and She-Ra the Legendary warrior!" Catra exclaimed with a smirk.

Queen Angella was at a loss for words by the sight. But then she turned to Catra, "Do you trust her with your life? With your people?" Angella inquired.

Catra looked at Adora and then back at Angella, and then she smiled softly, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Queen Angella looked at Adora with a hardened expression, "Come forward, soldier," she demanded.

Adora held her head up high and almost marched forward, but with determination in her eyes.

She took a knee and bowed her head, "If you give me the opportunity, I'll protect Etheria with my life," Adora exclaimed hoping to convince the queen that she was a trustworthy asset.

The queen's expression softened and she smiled with admiration. Adora glanced up and saw that Angella had placed her hand out expectingly.

Adora handed the queen her sword.

"I, Queen Angella of Brightmoon, pronounce you, Princess of Power!"


End file.
